hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Grobben's Training
"Surely you don't plan to learn anything from a goblin." Event You return to the arena and seek out Grobben. Screams and curses lead you to a training pit where you find Grobben instructing a dryad on basic swordplay. "Keep your shield up!" Grobben snarls, smacking the tree creature square in the face with a wooden club. The dryad is lifted off its feet, landing in a jumble of limbs on the blood-soaked ground. It doesn't move as Grobben turns to greet you. "You're back! Few ever return to this gods-forsaken place and none ever come by choice. What dreadful fate has befallen that would prompt such rash action?" 1) Deliver package. (only if the player has the Delivery List) :From the kobold's satchel, you produce a peculiar folded parchment - it is black and brittle, like ash. :Grobben throws a rare look of concern and opens it with surprising care. :"Rusalka, no?" Grobben gasps. "Lord Veles' love is dead? Then Perun has broken his oath..." :No sooner has he finished reading the note the parchment crumbles in a shower of ash in his hands. :"I must investigate," he mutters to himself. "He will be furious." :The player draws 1 Gain Card. :You note that you have X deliveries left to make. 2) Request training. :Grobben grins maliciously. :"You have ambition, I'll give you that. Not content with just escaping this hellish prison with your life, you seek to claim the title of Master Murderer." :"Very well, I will train you. But it will not be easy and it will not be quick." :You immediately begin a brutal regime of exercises and fighting with the old troll. :The player draws 2 Life Pain Cards. :Somewhere among the screaming, the flurry of sword blows and the endless tales of Grobben's wild adventures from his youth, you learn something. :The player gains 1 of 2 Blessings. :You stand, bloodied and breathless, as Grobben leaves the training pit. :After a moment, he returns. :"Shall we continue?" 1) Accept. :With a deep breath, you ready yourself for more learning. :The player draws 3 Life Pain Cards. :Somewhere among the screaming, the flurry of sword blows and the endless tales of Grobben's wild adventures from his youth, you learn something. :The player gains 1 of 2 Blessings. :You stand, bloodied and breathless, as Grobben leaves the training pit. :After a moment, he returns. :If the player has less than 50 Life: ::"You look half dead - I'll not have you die during my training." ::Grobben looks over his shoulder at the dryad, muttering, "There's enough of that already." ::Encounter ends. :Otherwise: ::(text) ::A) Accept :::(text) :::The player draws 4 Life Pain Cards. :::Somewhere among the screaming, the flurry of sword blows and the endless tales of Grobben's wild adventures from his youth, you learn something. :::The player gains 1 of 2 Blessings. :::The player gains this card's Shadow Shard. :::"Your dedication is... admirable." Grobben admits, glaring at his wooden club. "Farewell." ::B) Decline :::(text) :2) Decline ::(insert text here) Notes This is an incomplete list of the Combat Blessings Grobben may bestow: * Ally's Determination * Cleric's Strike * Confidence * Defiant * Hammer of the Gods * Justice Served * Second Wind * Steadfast Daggers * Steel Opener * Swift Justice * Unwavering Ally Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Shadow Shards Category:The Servant and the Beast Category:Revisitable Encounters